Rindu berat HUNKAI
by nenty
Summary: Hanya cerita tentang seorang Kim Jongin yang rindu berat kepada pacar tampannya yang sudah hampir seminggu tidak bertemu. Membuat si manis itu uring-uringan tidak jelas dan tentu saja membuat para member kelimpungan menghadapi tingkahnya terlebih Park Chanyeol. Sekai, Hunkai, SehunxJongin, SehunxKai, Chankai


"Arrgghhh.. dasar albino sialan!! Sesibuk apa sih dia di sana sampai tidak sempat membalas pesanku? Ditelepon seratus kalipun tidak diangkat" teriak Jongin kesal membanting kasar ponsel mahalnya ke meja depan sofa tempatnya lagi selonjoran.

"Awas saja kalau macam-macam disana, aku benar-benar akan menghabisimu SEHUN SIALAN, lihat saja nanti arrgghhtt.." masih dengan berteriak kesal Jongin meremas kasar bantal sofa di pangkuannya sambil memicingkan matanya tajam.

Membayangkan sang pacar yang sedang menikmati liburan bersama teman-teman masa JHS-nya yang diadakan di Hawai, tanpa ingat dirinya, benar-benar membuat emosinya meluap-luap. Sebenarnya Sehun ikut reuni itu mendadak bahkan belum sempat minta ijin sama sang pacar, Jongin.

Jongin yang sudah menunggu pacarnya pulang dari overseas schedulenya di Thailand bersama Chanyeol, yang kebetulan sedang ada jadwal berdua di sana selama beberapa hari malah heran melihat kepulangan si happy virus Chanyeol sendirian tanpa si pacar tampannya.

Padahal kan Jonginnya sudah sangat merindukan Sehun.

Dan ternyata setelah dijelasin sama Chanyeol tentang keberadaan sang pacar, yang katanya langsung mengambil single flight ke Hawai tanpa manager untuk menghadiri acara reuni mantan sekolah di JHS-nya dulu, membuat Jongin marah besar.

"Enak saja albino SIALAN itu pergi ke sana tidak bilang-bilang.. " maki Jongin saat itu sambil mencak-mencak dan malah melampiaskannya kepada Chanyeol, teman group duet si pacar di sub unit EXO-SC yang berujung dengan Chanyeol tanpa sadar membentak kasar Jongin. Dan berakhir dengan Jongin yang ngambek.

Ngambek karena dibentak Chanyeol ditambah lagi dengan rasa rindu plus kesal ke pacar tampannya, SEHUN.

Flashback

"Aku mau PUTUS!!" Teriak Jongin kencang membuat hyungdeul minus XiuSooLay yang sedari awal asyik dengan kesibukan masing-masing menatap kaget ke arah Jongin. Tapi tidak lama kemudian mereka kembali ke kesibukan masing-masing.

Itu sudah biasa bagi mereka mendengar dancing machine EXO itu minta putus dari Sehun tapi Sehunnya mana mau putus dari si tan? Wong si maknae tampan sudah jadi bucin nomor wahid Jongin. Dia sudah jatuh cinta setengah mati katanya.

Suho sibuk dengan feed IG aesteticnya, Baek yang sedang membalas comment beberapa EXO-L di twitternya, sesekali dia tertawa ngakak melihat meme lucu dirinya atau member lain yang tentu saja bikinan fans. Kadang dia bahkan sangat takjub melihat seberapa kreatifnya para fansnya itu. Dan juga yah sedikit mesum haha.

Sedang Chen hanya duduk-duduk manis di sofa dekat Suho dan Baek, berseberangan dengan posisi Chankai, sedikit banyak ikut menyimak pembicaraan mereka, atau lebih tepatnya Jongin yang marah-marah ke Chanyeol, yang jelas-jelas hanya menyampaikan keberadaan Sehun. Agak kasihan melihat Chanyeol dengan muka lelahnya. Bahkan lihat saja dia belum sempat duduk atau sekedar menyimpan ransel yang di punggungnya, sudah harus dihadapkan dengan si beruang galak yang dari tadi mengomel tidak jelas.

Dan Chanyeol hanya menghela nafas lelah, kepalanya sudah pusing dari awal akibat jet lag semakin pusing dengan amukan Jongin. Hingga tanpa sadar membentak Jongin dengan kasar.

"KALAU MAU PUTUS YA SUDAH! PUTUS SAJA SANA!! APA PEDULIKU?"

Membuat yang lain tiba-tiba diam mematung tidak berani melihat ke arah duo Chankai. Bahkan Jongin yang dari tadi mengoceh berisik, mendadak bungkam dengan mata membola dan hampir menangis, sebelum menunduk dengan kedua tangan saling bertaut dan sedikit gemetar.

Mereka sangat yakin akan ada suara tangisan atau teriakan membahana sebentar lagi, siapa lagi kalau bukan dari Jongin. Jongin itu sangat sensitif ngomong-ngomong, tidak bisa dibentak apalagi dikasari, atau dia akan ngambek.

Sudah lima menit berlalu tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda Jongin akan mengamuk.

Sedang pelaku pembentakan masih tidak percaya kalau dia BARU SAJA membentak Jongin yang kini menunduk diam. Seumur-umur dia tidak pernah berkata kasar pada Jongin, bahkan di antara semua member selain Sehun, Jongin adalah yang paling sering manja-manjaan sama dirinya karena Chanyeol selalu menuruti keinginannya.

Masih dengan muka blanknya Chanyeol berpikir keras bagaimana caranya supaya Jongin tidak ngambek apalagi menangis histeris. Jongin yang mengambek itu adalah bencana.

"Jong.. dengar ak-" belum sempat Chanyeol menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Jongin sudah melangkah pelan ke arah kamarnya masih dengan menunduk meninggalkan keheningan bagi para hyung. Dia pasti tidak menyangka Chanyeol akan membentaknya seperti itu.

Akan lebih mudah kalau Jongin berteriak marah atau menjambak rambut Chanyeol seperti biasanya daripada diam seperti sekarang.

Chanyeol semakin sedih dan merasa bersalah saat mendengar isakan kecil dari pintu kamar Jongin.

Ya, sudah lima belas menit sejak Jongin masuk ke kamar dan selama itu juga Chanyeol hanya diam menunduk di depan kamar Jongin. Rasa lelah dan mengantuknya tiba-tiba menguap entah kemana.

Suho dan yang lain hanya menatap prihatin dari ruang tamu. Mereka sangat tahu dan mengerti perasaan Chanyeol. Penyesalan membentak Jongin terlihat jelas di wajah kusut Chanyeol.

Akhirnya Suho mendekat ke arah Chanyeol dan menyuruhnya tidur dan beristirahat.

"Nanti kalau Jongin sudah keluar kamar, aku akan mebangunkanmu." Ucap Suho lembut sambil menepuk pelan bahu Chanyeol.

Jongin kalau sudah begini akan lama mengurung diri bahkan bisa seharian. Dia akan keluar hanya saat lapar sedangkan mereka baru saja mengisi perut satu jam sebelum kedatangan Chanyeol. Jadi mustahil Jongin akan keluar kamar dalam beberapa jam ke depan.

Dengan lesu akhirnya Chanyeol menuruti saran Suho, berjanji dalam hati akan meminta maaf ke Jongin dan akan menuruti semua keinginan Jongin setelah itu, apapun!

Sedangkan Jongin yang dari awal sudah menahan tangis langsung membenamkan wajah penuh airmatanya di bantal cokelat bentuk beruang pemberian Chanyeol sebulan yang lalu, saat mendengar langkah kaki menjauh dari depan kamarnya. Dia tahu ko dari tadi Chanyeol berdiri di situ tanpa mengetuknya.

Rasa kesal, marah dan benci menguasai hatinya. Jadi dengan tergesa-gesa dia mengetik pesan kepada seseorang sebelum memencet kata SEND.

"KITA PUTUS"

Ya, rasa kesal kepada Sehun lebih besar mendominasi di hatinya daripada bentakan Chanyeol. Bagaimanapun semuanya gara-gara pacarnya, ah MANTAN pacar. Jongin juga mengerti kenapa Chanyeol hyungnya sampai membentaknya seperti itu. Jadi balik lagi semua pokoknya gara-gara Sehun.

"Hiks.. dasar Oh Sehun menyebalkan.. aku membencimu huwaaaaa.. mati saja sana sialan.."

Hari itu Jongin benar-benar menangis seharian sambil memaki menunjuk-nunjuk poster besar Sehun di dinding kamarnya, yang tersenyum tampan seakan meledek Jongin dengan muka berantakannya.

Flashback End

Jongin kembali memungut ponsel yang sempat dia banting di atas meja, dia memeriksa pesan singkatnya ke Sehun yang sudah terkirim tapi belum dibaca apalagi dibalas?

Oh..! Soal pesan singkat minta PUTUS Jongin dua hari yang lalu sudah ditarik kembali sama sipelaku. Soalnya katanya takut Sehun menangis dan sedih kalau diputuskan begitu saja. Padahal mah dia sendiri juga tidak mau putus dari Sehun. Hihi dasar beruang manis...

Dengan memberenggut kesal dia kembali mencoba untuk ke sekian kalinya memanggil nomor Sehun. Dan untuk ke sekian kalinya juga hanya dijawab sama operator dan bukannya Sehun.

"Hahh..! Sebenarnya Sehun lagi liburan atau diculik alien sih? Kenapa aku dilupakan? Jangan bilang dia lupa kalau dia punya pacar tampan disini.." monolog Jongin.

Menyebalkan memang si Sehun, tidak tahu apa Jongin sangat rindu? Ugh...

"Hyung.. apa mungkin Sehun selingkuh dariku?" Tanya Jongin sedikit was-was ke Chanyeol yang dari tadi asyik main game di ponselnya tepat di samping Jongin. Mengabaikan tingkah berisik Jongin yang mencoba menghubungi Sehun.

Oh.. btw Chankai sudah berbaikan dua hari yang lalu sehari setelah peristiwa pembentakan terjadi. Chanyeol yang sudah SANGAT menyesal membuat Jongin menangis, melakukan segala cara supaya Jongin memaafkannya.

Mulai dari membelikan ayam goreng kesukaan Jongin, membelikan boneka beruang merk Gucci, membelikan jersey ori Chelsea dengan nama punggung Hazard lengkap dengan tanda tangan si pemain bola dan terakhir berjanji akan selalu menemani Jongin kemanapun Jongin pergi termasuk menemani latihan dance atau gym bareng.

"Hyunggg... Kalau orang nanya dijawab dong, kan hyung sudah janji akan membantu mencari tahu keadaan Sehun?" Omel Jongin sok galak membuat Chanyeol dengan heboh langsung mem-pause game di ponselnya. Takut si beruang ngambek lagi, bisa panjang urusannya hehe

"Oke.. dengar!! Hyung yakin seribu persen Sehun tidak selingkuh apalagi melupakan Jongin, percaya sama hyung.. oke?" Ucap Chanyeol mencoba meyakinkan Jongin yang tengah memberikan atensi penuh padanya.

"Lagian mana mungkin dia bisa mencari yang lain sedangkan dia punya pacar semanis ini hehe" canda Chanyeol sambil mencubit gemas pipi tembem Jongin.

"Isshh.. hyungggg...!!" Rengek Jongin manja sambil memberenggut lucu. Pipi tembemnya merona dibilang manis sama Chanyeol.

Untuk sejenak Jongin melupakan rasa kesal dan rindu beratnya ke Sehun, terimakasih kepada Chanyeol yang selalu menghibur dan menemaninya. Walaupun Chanyeol benar-benar harus bersabar menghadapi semua tingkah menyebalkan Jongin.

Kali ini Sehun benar-benar berhutang banyak pada Chanyeol, keke..

Lanjut ga ya? Haha ini sebenernya hanya untuk koleksi pribadi sih, suka aja melihat moment Chankai di beberapa kesempatan. Kayaknya si Jongin nyaman banget nyandar2 gitu ke ceye hehe..


End file.
